1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a darts game device, and more particularly to a print-type magnetic dartboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional dartboard consists of plural target blocks 1 respectively surrounded by a coil 2. When a dart (not shown) with a magnetic point sticks into the target block 1, the magnetic point of the dart provides the coil 2 with a varying magnetic field and causes electromagnetic induction, such that the coil 2 has a current. A processor (not shown) receives the current from coil 2 to automatically determine the score. This kind of dartboard has no fatal drawback, but the dart must have a magnetic point. Conventional methods for manufacturing darts with a magnetic point are to embed a magnet in the point, or magnetizing the point. These darts are expensive and difficult to manufacture.
The coils are usually mounted on the target blocks 1 one by one, which is a difficult job. The target blocks 1 are provided with metallic shields 3 to cover the coils 2. The shields 3 protect the coils 2 from being damaged by the dart, and also separate target blocks 1. When the dart hits the metallic shield 3, the dart will not stick into the target block 1.